


Cross You Off My List

by lady_ragnell



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Summer, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena has a list of things she wants to do in the summer before she leaves for university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross You Off My List

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Cross" challenge for week one of the 2015 summer pornathon!

~~_4\. Drive to the ocean at least twice._ ~~

Elena shrieks with laughter when Vivian splashes her. Viv's the kind of girl everyone thinks would just sit on the beach with her sunglasses on, but they don't know her like Elena does. She's vicious when provoked, and right now she's provoked.

“Not fair, you sneak!” Elena slips on a rock and goes under, which is her own fault, and ends up propped up on her elbows in the shallows with Vivian staring down at her, one eyebrow raised. “You're a shark, that's what you are.”

“I am a _mermaid_ ,” says Vivian, with great dignity, and pulls Elena to her feet and out to the deeper water.

~~_7\. Figure out that thing Viv does with her tongue._ ~~

It's too hot to be wearing shirts. That's Elena's argument, anyway, and Vivian is easily hushed when she points out that sex will only get them sweatier.

They've been doing this for months and not mentioning it, ever since they both ill-advisedly dated Arthur Pendragon in rapid succession, and maybe they should talk about it. Elena doesn't really want to. Talking about things makes them real, and real things are probably going to end in a month when they head off to different schools.

She unzips Vivian's shorts instead and kisses her way down.

“Hold on, I've been figuring this out for ages,” she says, and puts her mouth between Vivian's legs.

Vivian, pushy as ever, wraps her legs around Elena's head, but Elena really doesn't mind that. She hears boys make comments sometimes, that girls taste bad (as if any of them has done it as much as Elena or Vivian have), but she's never really thought so. Just salty and musky and strange.

Elena isn't as good with her mouth as Vivian is (Vivian's always had the clever tongue, after all), but she's been working at it, and today she's rewarded by Vivian's gasps and the clench of her muscles when Elena does her best to reproduce what Vivian did the first time she went down on Elena and Elena actually squirted.

Vivian doesn't squirt, but she does come against Elena's tongue with a sharp noise Elena can hear even through the cushion of Vivian's legs next to her ears, and Elena looks up at her and beams. “What do you think, almost as good as your secret tongue thing?”

“Acceptable technique,” says Vivian with a sniff, and then holds out her hands impatiently, expecting Elena to come to her.

Elena goes, of course. That's how it works.

Vivian gives Elena her thigh to ride and Elena comes gasping into her mouth before she collapses.

“Ugh, get off, you're sweaty,” says Vivian after what's probably exactly five minutes, but she keeps her hand wrapped around Elena's wrist so she doesn't go far.

~~_11\. Visit campus at least once so I don't get lost._ ~~

“I still can't believe you're leaving me.”

Elena, squinting at her campus map upside down, looks over at Vivian, who's been in a mood for the whole trip. She's got her arms crossed and she's looking around with a frown on. Elena tries on a smile. “And whose idea was it for you to go to _Scotland_ instead of here?”

Vivian frowns some more and takes the map from Elena, turning it the right way around. “You're terrible at maps, just figure out how to get around the place. Take a left at that sign up there, we'll see what we can find.”

It's a lovely day, and Elena can almost pretend she and Vivian will be here together in the fall. She knows they'll talk all the time, it isn't too dire, but she's spent most of her life seeing Viv at least every week, if not every day. It will take adjusting.

Vivian looks surprised when Elena grabs her hand, but she doesn't let go until they leave.

~~_12\. Go to Arthur's end-of-summer party._ ~~

Elena is kissing Vivian behind a tree in Arthur's back yard. Everyone else is laughing around the bonfire, and she smells like smoke and beer, and Vivian is pressed against her like she wants them to be one person. Elena wants to stay here forever.

“You can't leave,” Vivian is saying, over and over, kissing Elena every time she does.

“We're going to be okay, Viv, we are, I—” Elena cuts herself off and kisses her again. She can say it later.

_1\. Tell Viv I love her for real._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Cross You Off My List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774848) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat), [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
